A Mini Christmas Story
by ShiokuXRose
Summary: What the title says......why are you reading this? Click on the blue letters A Mini Christmas Story now! And review! It's short! [ItaSaku][Complete with Sequel]
1. Chapter 1

**A Mini Christmas Story**

By: ShiokuXRose

**This is a random short Christmas ItaXSaku fic! Yay! **

**Happy Holidays, everyone!**

**Sakura's 19 years old in here! Itachi may be a bit OOC.**

**

* * *

**

Haruno Sakura looked up at the sky. She stared up as the soft white snowflakes fall silentless from the endless sky. It was cold out even if there is not even a trace of wind. Christmas is tomorrow, and she will be all alone. Her friends were all gone on missions. Her parents had died. And...Sasuke had left to gain power from the gay homo pedophile. At least that is what she thinks. She gagged at the thought. Pushing that aside, she walked endlessly though the lone forest. By now, she was miles from her home. At least, she told Godaime Hokage that she was getting some herbs as an excuse to get some outside air for a few days so she would not become a missing nin. She walked past a plant, one that will help stop a bleeding wound. She sighed. _Might as well get some herbs along the way as the excuse says_ she thought. She properly plucked the plant and gently stuffed it in a spare bag. _How can these plants even survive in the cold_ she thought.

The forest was too silent. There was no movement watsoever. Even the green pine trees look so dead. _Something is not right _thought Sakura. Then, Sakura sensed a faint chakra nearby. And it was slowly dying. Sakura ran towards it. It should be around here somewhere, she thought. She walked around a tree and saw a tattered mob of black fabric. She fully walked past the tree and saw a man in his pool of crimson blood. She looked at him and gasped. He was from Akatsuki! _What should I do? I could just leave him...but as a doctor, I can't just leave a man to die. Besides who would want to die when it's close to Christmas! And Christmas is less than an hour and a half away! _

Sakura lifted the dying man's hat and gasped at what she saw. It was Uchiha Itachi in flesh! _So this is the man that Sasuke is so desperate to kill...hm...he is cute...wait! I'm not suppose to call an S-class criminal cute! Wait...Uchiha Itachi wouldn't let himself die this easily. I wonder how he even earn these wounds! Oh quit it Sakura! Quit thinking while he's dying! _She did some quick handseals and green chakra formed. She pushed her chakra into the severe wound on his stomach. _Wow...most of his internal organs are ruptured...how did he survive for this long! They have been ruptured for more than 4 hours! And there's 6 broken ribs! _She stopped the internal bleeding and started to work on reconstructing the ruptured major organs and ribs. She started first on the heart and lungs. Already sweating, she started to heal the rest. She left the minor scratches to heal naturally. She took out bandages and started wrapping him up. She checked to see if he is still breathing. _Yep, he's still breathing. And...his heart is pumping just fine. But he has a fever. Darn! I'm too low on chakra to heal this fever. I used it all up on healing the major wounds! I should start a fire so he wouldn't freeze. _

Bright red and orange flames consumed branch after branch. Sakura dragged Itachi near the fire. She threw in another thick branch into the fire pit. Satisfied with the fire, she ripped the hem of her skirt. She pressed the ripped fabric on the snow and let it absorb water from the melting snow. She spread the cold, wet fabric across his forehead, after removing his forehead protector. After switching the fabric a few times, Itachi groaned and slowly lifted his eyelids, revealing onyx orbs.

"Great! You're awake!" Sakura happily said.

"I-I am...alive?" he said.

"Yep! You were so close to dying. But good thing I found you."

"Who are you? Aren't you scared?"

"No. Why would a doctor be afraid of a patient?"

"That was not what I meant."

"Well, nice you meet you, Itachi-san. I'm Haruno Sakura, your little brother's ex-teammate."

"How do you know my name? And do I know you?" Sakura inwardly laughed at his reply.

"You are THE Uchiha Itachi, and I don't think we have met before."

"Hn. Sasuke...I wonder how he is doing."

"Probably at that gay homo pedophile," Sakura mumbled.

"A gay homo pedophile?"

"Uh...erm...yea...that's what I call Orochimaru."

"Oh...why did you save me Sakura-san?" Sakura was surprised that an S-class criminal to be so polite.

"Well, how could a doctor like me leave a dying man."

"But, I am an S-class criminal."

"A true doctor don't judge on good or evil. They treat anyone that is in need," Sakura said smiling.

"Hn..." Sakura looked up at the star filled sky and the moon.

"It should be around mid-night by now, so...Merry Christmas Itachi-san." Itachi slightly widened his eyes.

"You sure are strange. To heal an S-class criminal, and say Merry Christmas to one. It has been a while since anyone said that to me. Well then, Merry Christmas to you too, Sakura-san." _What is up with me, saying 'Merry Christmas' to a random stranger! And why am I even talking to her!_

"I didn't expect you to say that to me."

"Hn."

"Anyways," Sakura grabbed out a small bottle and popped the lid open. She let two red pills slide from the bottle and onto her hand. She handed Itachi the pills, "Here, these will help you replenish your blood faster." Itachi willingly took it and swallowed it. "I never thought you would willingly eat it without inspecting."

"I don't think a doctor would poison their own patient."

"That's is true. I'm not an evil doctor. Now let's see how your fever is," Sakura said and removed the cloth on his forehead. She gently placed her hand over his forehead. Itachi slightly flinched at the touch, but relaxed. "It's still pretty high, I think I have enough chakra to lower it, if not get rid of it." Sakura remolded the green chakra and placed her hand over his forehead. She pushed her chakra in.

"Sakura-san, shouldn't you be going back?"

"I can be out here for a few more days since I asked Tsunade-sama to give me time to gather herbs."

"What if you were caught healing an S-class criminal?"

"I'll be fine. I lowered your fever, but I don't have enough chakra to get rid of it, sorry."

"That's fine, I won't die from a fever."

"Are you hungry or thirsty? You haven't drank or eaten for almost half a day."

"Both." Sakura turned to her travel bag and grabbed out some food and water. Itachi tried to get up but fell back down from the pain.

"Oops, I forgot to tell you that I haven't fully healed your ribs yet..." Sakura let out a small laugh and helped Itachi sit up. "Here's some food and water. There's more in my backpack if you need more. I'll be going to sleep now. If I wake up and found you doing something reckless, I will kill you." Sakura soon fell asleep. Itachi sighed. _Sasuke is going to hate Sakura-san...he almost killed me...I guess this is just a Christmas miracle. _Itachi leaned over and gently kissed Sakura's forehead.

"Thanks," he muttered before falling asleep. (A/N: Of course, he can't leave because of his injuries and low chakra lvl.)

A few hours later...aka morning to some people...

"DIDN'T I SAY NOT TO DO ANYTHING RECKLESS!? LOOK WHAT YOU DID! YOU WOUND REOPENED!!!" Sakura yelled.

"I'm sorry, doctor?" Itachi said, with a small hint of sarcasm and humor.

FIN

* * *

**Okay, I'm just going to end it here, hope that's fine. xD Hope you all like it. And I need reviews!!!!!! Like my other stories please!!! **


	2. NOTICE!

**

* * *

**

**Not a chapter (of course)**

**I'll be making a sorta like a sequel for A Mini Christmas Story! Yippee!**

**That's after I catch up with my other updates on my other stories, LOL.**

**You might have to wait a while,...LOL**

**Thanks who read and reviewed! (I do accept Anonymous reviews.)**

**Ja ne! And Thanks!**

* * *

**ShiokuXRose**


	3. SEQUEL!

**Sequel for A Mini Christmas Story Is UP!**

**Yep! I decided to upload it early since I have writer's block on my other ones. xD **

**It's called 'Scarlet Cherry Blossoms'**

**Sorry, it's rated T this time, because will for later chapters xD**

**Thanks! And please continue to read!**

**ShiokuXRose**


End file.
